


Bringing Home Strays

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birds, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s brought home a stray. Ianto isn’t too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Home Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_findlow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=m_findlow).



> Written for m_findlow’s prompt ‘Any, any, no, you can't keep him,’ at fic_promptly.

“No, Jack! You can’t keep him!” Ianto was appalled at the very thought. Jack had brought some strange creatures home in the past, but this one took the cake.

“But…” Jack put on his best pleading puppy dog eyes, but Ianto remained unmoved.

“That look doesn’t work on me. I said no and I meant it!”

“I’d look after him, I promise. You wouldn’t have to do anything!”

“That’s not the point!”

“But he followed me home!”

“I find that hard to believe.” Ianto stared at the creature.

“You can’t expect me to just throw him out on the street again. That would be cruel, anything could happen, someone might hurt him!”

Personally, Ianto thought the general public probably had more to fear from Jack’s potential new pet than the other way around, but he let it slide. “I’m pretty sure he belongs to someone and they’re probably anxious to get him back.”

“Maybe if they’d taken better care of him, he wouldn’t be wandering the streets. People who can’t take proper care of their animals shouldn’t get them in the first place,” Jack said hotly.

Ianto chose not to mention that in this case, he was pretty sure Jack didn’t know the first thing about what constituted proper care of the creature he’d brought home either.

“While I don’t disagree with you on that, it’s unfair to condemn the owners without hearing their side of the story. Besides, it was bonfire night last night; it’s not at all unusual for animals to get spooked and run off because of all the fireworks going off. I’m sure if we call the RSPCA, or the zoo, we’ll be able to get your new… friend back where he belongs.”

Jack’s shoulders drooped and he turned to the creature standing in their kitchen. “Sorry, Ozzie. I thought Ianto would be on our side, but I misjudged him. He’s a big meanie.” Throwing Ianto a reproachful look, Jack turned his back on him to address the creature again, petting it. “I would’ve taken good care of you, but he won’t even give me the chance. It’s so unfair.”

Ianto shrugged it off. He knew what he was doing was for the best and he refused to feel bad about it. Pulling out his phone, he dialled a number most normal people wouldn’t have on speed dial.

“Cardiff Zoo? Hello, Ianto Jones of the Welsh Tourist Board here. You wouldn’t happen to be missing an Ostrich, would you?”

The End


End file.
